1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to manicuring facilities and more particularly to manicuring facilities featuring the fabrication and application of the new acrylic fingernails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manicuring tables are known in which an operator performs the manicuring function on the hands of a patron, including, among other functions, shaping and painting. Manicuring facilities are also available to apply artificial acrylic fingernails, the shaping thereof being usually accomplished using high speed disc grinders, thus, the harmful acrylic dust may be breathed in and/or ingested both by patron and operator alike, all to the detriment of the health of both parties and anyone else in the near vicinity. It is also a fact of experience that the fumes released by the various solvents used in the process are harmful and offensive and can, if inhaled in sufficient concentration, result in unconsciousness and/or some degree of intoxication. Even in the absence of this extreme, the released fumes are at least unpleasant to the senses. It is suspected that these fumes and associated acrylic dust become carcinogenic when encountered in sufficient concentrations. Carried to its dryly logical conclusion, therefore, the harm contemplated may prove fatal.
It would thus be a great advantage to the art to provide a means by which patrons, operators, and others might be relieved of the nauseous and otherwise harmful effects of the manicuring process described.